Nora Heart The Violent Teenager, Mentally Age Regressed and Back in Time.
This is the story of Nora Heart, a Violent Teenager of 17 who goes beyond the bounds of young and stupid teenage things. This is a mental age regression story (all of these have to occur mentally) Gabriel will be written into this along with Eliza and Garret, for the school in the younger years it will be based on her last middle or elementary school she had when the initial transcript was written My other story Nora Heart Years Regressed and Back in Time A Mental Age Regression story will follow this one. The amnesia will result in her being a 6-year-old mentally. Introduction by Steven Jordan Steven: "Hello, everyone. I am Steven Jordan. Today, we will explore the story of Nora Heart obtaining amnesia, causing her to become a 6-year-old mentally. We will also include Gabriel, and parents Garret and Eliza into the story. So come along and let's find out what occurred in the story." The Violence Ends Eliza: "Nora, I have had it with your violent behavior! You need to be told what the right way to behave is, I am ending your violence today. Be nice to your brother Gabriel, you've hurt him for far too long." Nora: I don't care mom, the little twit is so annoying! Let me Live my life as a near grown woman and leave me be to my violent devices!" Garret: "You know what Nora, you will conform to us as your parents. Until you are an adult. go to your room and your grounded for a week." Nora: "But Dad, that's not fair!" Garret: "GO!" goes to her room in tears, she goes on a violent and destructive rampage of which it turns out to be quite graphic and the following few minutes are censored to make the transcript more kid-friendly (Gabriel ignores Nora who is currently having a rampage) Amnesia Begins (We continue from the end of the rampage, which ends in Nora smacking her head into the door. she then struggles to think a mature thought) Nora: "Uugh, my head. It's throbbing and it hurts. Why am I so violent? I have to stop being so destructive." Eliza: "Because you are capable of young and stupid teenage things Nora, Violence isn't the answer." Garret: "Sweetheart, your mother's right. You have to be a good girl with a level head on your shoulders." Gabriel: "I can't stand the pain and suffering in the house anymore." Nora: "I like being a destructive near grown adult!" (We see flashbacks from the prior transcript of Nora now duplicating Lilly Gooch's naked run to Lisa's, where this was a 6-year-old doing it, her the grown woman is doing it, Eliza grabs Nora knowing the woman legs would not be able to run far, Initial Transcript results in Gloria giving up) (The brain of 6-year-old Nora has surfaced in 17-year-old Nora's body) Eliza: "Are you alright Nora?" 6/17 year old Nora: "Im alright mom/mommy, what happened?" Eliza: "You hit your head too hard on your bedroom door in your destructive rage, as a result you have contracted amnesia, and as a result of it you've lost 11 years of memories, the bulk of your years now, and you are now mentally in a state of early childhood." 6/17 year old Nora: "My teenage life is gone and my earlier education? i am mentally a child?" Eliza: "Yes you are, you're 6 years old and you will soon enter the amnesiac state" Garret: 'My non-destructive little girl will soon be back with us." (The brain of 6-year-old Nora controls the woman body, the woman body fights for control, it succeeds and the Nora with two mental states uses her woman legs to attempt the naked run again) (The run works this time, she succeeds at going to Lisa's and gets to go to the mall albeit she isn't operating with her old mind though. the 6-year-old Nra brain likes the woman body for now, 17-year-old Nora is in the back of that mind) 6/17 year old Nora: "Now I get to go to the mall with my friends, Mom/Mommy, Dad/Daddy and Gabriel won't stop me." Going To the Doctor to Diagnose the problem Eliza: "I think our daughters double state of thinking is getting worse dear." Garret: "Yes honey, the 17-year-old and the 6-year-old her are in a conflicting state of thought, as she seems to be forgetting a lot." Gabriel: "I think she's forgetting her true age, we need to get her to a doctor." Eliza: "Great Idea Gabriel, we need to do so." Garret: "Nora, Sweetheart you need to go to the doctor." 6/17 year old Nora: "Why should I?/Okay Dad/Daddy." (the family drives off to the doctors office to diagnose the problem, 6 year old nora still likes being a woman physically, mentally she knows shes much younger) Doctor: "Hello, what seems to be the problem today?" Eliza: "Hello, its about my daughter." Doctor: "Nora?" Eliza: "Yes" Doctor: "I will run some x-rays on her" (The unanimous doctor runs x-rays on Nora, he is shocked at what he finds) Doctor: "it appears Nora is mentally younger, confirming your earlier fears." (17/6 year old Nora's rage starts breaking down, the amnesia continues, she than has no memory of older her, younger her has taken over at this point) 11 Years of Memories Return, The end of the Story: days later the amnesia condition that was in Nora's brain has finally faded away. Nora's brain is now back to normal Nora: "What happened? where am i? I remember I was a time displaced 6 year old, Im the older sister again? I don't feel violent anymore, being a kid again was an interesting experience, now im back as a near grown adult again, im ready to listen to you guys...." Eliza: "Correct, And you were an adorable one at that, you are the older sibling again. that's great to hear...., having you in a seconf childhood was wonderful, but im sure you want to live your near adult life again, that's great you have reformed." ( 17 year old Nora has learned her lesson to listen to and respect her elders, it comes to show you that a regressed teenager on a physical/mental scale can reform and respect others) Epilogue Nora has minimized her doing young stupid teenage things, she has not ran around naked knowing that a near grown woman doing it is wrong, she has learned age appropriate love/sex and dumped her 28 year old boyfriend, she has learned to balance family and social life. the sibling relationship between her and Gabriel became better after the role swap. Garret and Eliza are pleased with the changes in their daughters behavior. Category:Steven's Stories Transcripts